


【康笨】Baby Blue

by Cellbiology



Category: Condi/Ben, League of Legends RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellbiology/pseuds/Cellbiology
Kudos: 2





	【康笨】Baby Blue

【康笨】Baby Blue  
by 细胞生物学

禁一切  
谢谢您的阅读

[1]

我的初恋结束在十七岁，无疾而终。

在初春的下午，我翘课在星巴克里抱着大杯星冰乐，听完男生的长篇大论，然后说，那就这样吧，祝你前程似锦。  
对面的人就像突然被压住鳃的鱼，憋死在浅水里。  
我提了包就出门，星冰乐就喝了两口，剩下的化了一大半。

在一起是他说的，分手是我提的，这波不亏。  
天气不错。  
周五下午，我发消息问向人杰你那里还有今天LPL的票吗，他打电话过来时我正好刷卡进站，头顶响起油腻的报站女音，透过电波，一定有传到向人杰耳里。

“……要什么票，到门口了给我打电话。”  
根据那一串消音来看，他一定是把快要骂出口的脏话又咽了回去。  
“你最好祈祷老师不要把你翘课的电话打到你爸那里去。”  
可以想象现在他估计在楼梯间跳脚，龇牙咧嘴。  
“老子掐不死你这死孩子！”

没多久手机震动，显示您已收到他人转票。  
向人杰可能会口嫌体正直一辈子。  
我抬头盯着到站表，二号线早就换上电子显示，不再像以前那样，贴一张纸，每到一站就要费尽力气从嘈杂的人声中分辨报站音，生怕坐过或下错站。上海地铁就是一张巨大的迷宫。

前男友是高中校友，比我高两届，留在上海念大学。  
我不知道今天他喊我出来是为的什么，找个人抱怨托福有多么难考，或是炫耀他近乎满分的成绩和成功拿到下一学年美国名牌大学的交换资格——也许交换一年以后因为成绩优异而能继续留在那边。  
有钱，牛逼。  
丝毫没有想到再过三个月我就要参加高考，让一个考生在总复习时听他张着一张嘴瞎他妈逼逼逼，感谢他爸妈有钱有能力把他养得这么优秀，细枝末节便能显现他父母希望他能在那边找一个门当户对学历相当的女生结婚。

那好吧，之前的两年真是辛苦你了。  
我又翻出成绩曲线表看了看，觉得当时向人杰得知我谈恋爱后说的那句话真对，只有你自己有成绩了，才能够心安理得地无视外界看法。我也没告诉他我的雅思是两个9两个7。考上这个高中的，成绩会差到哪去呢。  
——那也不算是无疾而终吧，至少他是从骨子里清高，看不起我家长的职业和学历。

“没喝完咋不把饮料盖他头上。”  
向人杰得知此事后摘了耳机操起键盘就要砸我，没成功的原因是想到键盘很贵赞助商一个赛季给的数量有限，砸坏了没钱换新的。

“伤心吧。”  
“哈？！”  
“一会儿带你去吃好的。”  
“洋房？”  
“屁，海底捞。”  
我硬生生把眼泪憋了回去，举起手机给他看刚收到的消息：“아빠：看完比赛就回来。你一个人”

向二狗卖我。没满十八岁，我的票务系统绑的南东贤的护照，向人杰把票转给我，收到短信的是南东贤。  
根本不用老师给家长打电话，他早就知道我在干啥。看第二场比赛进行到一半我还没回去，就知道我在看WE的比赛。

向人杰哼了一声，坐回位子上继续看比赛。  
“那我出去的，一会儿直接回家啊。”  
……  
没人回答。  
“爸？”  
“到家了说一声。”  
溜了溜了。  
今天也是向人杰被拒绝回家吃饭的一天。

回去路上发现向人杰给我买了两张星巴克电子券，憋回去的眼泪瞬间涌出。  
晚班地铁已经没什么人了，我摘了眼镜头靠在椅背后的玻璃窗上，隧道内的指示灯全都变成黄色的虚线。  
小时候南东贤带我出去玩，坐过站了没下车，干脆将错就错，到一个换乘站就下车，从上海这头坐不同线到城市的那一头，卡着点出站避免卡里被扣掉“来往最高票价”，也能省下去景点玩的门票费。

晚上吃了饭我们去了陆家嘴，站在天桥上看东方明珠。“那边，对面那栋楼。”他牵着我往回走，并没有绕一圈过去看的意图，“正大广场。”  
“振——大——”  
“正，z-h-è-n-g，后鼻音，像ㄹ。”  
“正——”  
“对啦！就是‘正直’的正，你能看见电梯门口的牌子吗？”  
然后我在空中给他比划着写了一个“正”，看他笑起来摸了摸我的头。  
“如果记住了今天认的字，回去了我们就去买肉丸好不好？”  
“酸奶！我想喝有草莓的酸奶！”  
一直到我们下了天桥上地铁，他才说，还记得刚才的楼叫什么名字吗？  
“东方明珠电视塔！”  
我爬着想要转身跪在座椅上，趴窗户边上看着外面闪过的灯，结果被插着腋下举起来放正。  
“在外面要好好坐着……那还有一个楼呢？”  
“正——大广场。”  
“以前爸爸就在那里工作。正大广场的九楼。”  
“아빠？”  
“아빠，还有아버님……”  
“아버지？”  
“对啦。”

十几年过去，我仍然清楚地记得那时南东贤的表情，忧郁的温柔，像婴儿的眼睛一样，能滴出水来的怀念，映在地铁车窗明灭的灯光里。

[2]

这么多年小学生的作文都是“我的父亲/母亲”。  
第一次是一年级，我写我爸是LOL教练，每天我还跟他一起排两把人机。那时我连“人机”是什么都不知道，英雄联盟四个字太复杂不会写。写完了要求家长签字，南东贤看了一遍这篇作文，说你重新写吧。  
他关了电脑坐到书桌旁边，“不用一定写爸爸是什么职业，可以写你和爸爸一起做过什么，或者从爸爸身上你学到了什么？”  
“……英雄联盟？”  
“……”  
然后他又拿了手机出来百度《我的爸爸》范文，讲了一下应该怎样写，接着去给姑姑打电话。

后来搬家，收拾东西时找到以前的作业本，看见我写的《我的爸爸》：“我的爸爸长着一副微笑的脸，高大的身材。爱好是下象棋，打篮球。有一天，爸爸带我去打篮球。我说：‘好啊，现在就去。’我和爸爸来到篮球场。刚开始我一个也没有投中，我很生气，看爸爸觉得很简单，篮球在他手中很听话，可是到我手里就不听我的话了。爸爸耐心的教我。让我不要灰心，终于篮球在我手中也听话了。我学会了，做任何事情都要有耐心。”  
九成九是抄的。  
原版被南东贤撕下来夹在相册中，“我的爸爸脾气很好，他是LOL教练，俱乐部里的哥哥们都不听话，但爸爸从来不生气。我觉得我很笨，LOL玩得很不好，爸爸一直教我玩锤石，但我们一起打过许多把人机，都输掉了。但是哥哥们说爸爸的锤石玩得很好。爸爸耐心的教我，让我不要灰心，终于我学会了玩锤石。可是我最喜欢璐璐，我觉得璐璐很可爱。爸爸说要遵守游戏规则，和队友合作。我学会了和AD合作和团队合作，帮助打野。”  
……  
幸好没交上去。  
接着自我吹捧一番，所有的作文我都没有用过拼音，遇见不会写的字都是查字典。

我把相册拿去给南东贤看，说真想不到我现在玩得最烂的就是璐璐。  
“小时候的字比现在写的好看多了。”南东贤还要拿手机拍照发到各种社交网站上去。  
“为什么时‘帮助打野’……”我又把作文纸拿出来看了一遍，“我小时候每次玩辅助都是您打AD，应该是跟着AD走啊。”  
刚好手机上显示有人发表了评论：野辅双游要从娃娃抓起。  
我就被赶回去收拾柜子，南东贤秒了游戏开始翻看相册。

那些曾经恨不得一拳砸碎镜头的网瘾少年们在成为父亲后都爱上了拍照。  
南东贤和附近一家打印店的老板达成协议，带他双排上分，然后洗照片半价。这意味着我们可以花十块钱冲一百多张质量还不错的四寸拍立得。  
那时真的是生活拮据，在上海供一个孩子念书，光靠LDL教练那点工资显然不够。南东贤也没有对我回避什么，有一次腿叔他们来我家玩，进来发现我在记账，愣了一下跟南东贤感叹，当年那个剪个头发都花几千块的人真的是你吗。

真的是他，我还知道有一次他弄丢了护照结果被罚了十五万新台币。  
现在我们剪头发都是南东贤亲自动手，从第一次剪完了像狗啃的一样干脆推个光头，结果我被拦在女厕所外面被骂不准进去死变态，到每隔几个月就能听同学夸奖哇向南你爸爸太厉害了这个发型真好看。  
去理发店剪头发太贵了啊，留长头发又不利于长个子。身高方面我真的一点都不想谈遗传。

“两百块一次剪不剪？”  
“卧槽你抢钱呢！”  
“小孩子面前不要说脏话。”

成吧，柯昌宇把带过来的键盘给我，问要不要来solo一把。  
即便南东贤以前是职业选手现在是教练，也还是皱了眉头，说腿哥你不如给她带点英语书。  
这时我六年级，赚零花钱的方式是给同学代练。自从发现了这个途径我就没再用过自己的号——同学的号上好多皮肤，一个皮肤最便宜的也够买好几根排骨，就每天炖汤都能解决一周的早晚餐——早晨骨头汤煮面条，晚上喝新鲜的汤。  
看起来一点都不像韩国人的食物，也不像湖南人。

我在作文里写南东贤脾气很好是真的，甚至我曾一度觉得那些选手才是他亲生的，从来不骂他们。至于对我，发起脾气打起人来毫不留情，真的会跪键盘、用网线抽屁股。  
我第一次去网吧被老师请家长，南东贤直接抱了个队里用坏的键盘去学校，让我在办公室门口跪到放学，把班主任吓得不敢上前去劝阻。还好他训我时讲的韩语，还算给我留了最后一点面子。  
——为什么逃课去网吧  
——他们说您没人要，我也没人要。不能打架就去solo。

后来我学会了看小说，回想一下觉得这个场景真是俗套到在小说里见到都尴尬。而当时在办公室门口，我的爸爸一下子沉默，拿手机出来看了眼时间。  
班主任这才敢走上来说，这位家长您冷静一下消消气，您要不要去吸烟区？  
南东贤接下烟道谢，夹在手里也没点燃。  
我也觉得委屈，借着眼泪壮胆用韩语说向人杰是不是我爸，您知不知道我在学校被别人指指点点有多难受。

我爸爸的回答是，我也很难受啊。

[3]

讲个笑话。  
我不是分手就要互删退圈的人，但留着联系方式也没再说过话。前男友也玩英雄联盟，向人杰用我的号找他solo到他想卸载游戏。  
“有意思吗，非要这样，有什么不能当面说吗？”  
他给我发消息，起初我还没反应过来，查过掌盟以后面对那一长串“就知道找你爸”“除了撸啊撸你还会什么”“你爸也就只会撸啊撸了吧”“能不能有点出息”，给他回了句十点solo父子局来不来。

如此想来这个国服的号还是为了陪他才开始练的，平时我要是打国服，被向人杰发现就要以此为借口给南东贤打电话，“你们小区的网是不是不好啊ping很高吗我看南南在国服，她啥时候放假啊我去接你们呗我这边ping低。”  
有时候向人杰真得蛮傻乎乎的。

跟南东贤说了晚上我去向人杰那边，然后我爸站后面看我盲僧solo锐雯，一个苹果还没吃完就结束了。  
“你亲爹没教你怎么做人没教你什么叫尊重，爸爸我免费教你。”  
截图，更新所有SNS。

“有什么感想吗？”  
向人杰拿苹果核当话筒举到我面前。  
“这种傻逼我是怎样忍了两年的。”我耸耸肩，点了关机。  
“是吧，我早就说了，男朋友要找你爸我这样的。”

……  
这人这么多年还没我家钥匙。  
实在是佩服二十年前的南东贤，有忍受他一辈子的勇气。  
向人杰还在说，那我们出去吃火锅？上次欠着你的还没请呢，走不走，想吃洋房也可以，吃过就开心了明天好好学习，还等着高考完了给你摆流水宴，你爸当年还去同济上过课——没事你想出国也行，或者香港？成绩肯定够……  
爱是什么。在他们都还毫无概念时突然被通知现在你是一位父亲，十个月后将被一个恶魔一天二十四小时地折磨。在回忆和他人的讲述中那三个月兵荒马乱，像快进的录像带发出刺耳的摩擦声，结束于上海十一月底灰白的天空中，飞机起航不留痕迹。  
上帝在头顶看着他们，给谁讲一个笑话，笑着笑着就酸了鼻子红了眼眶。

也许南东贤并没有想过要一辈子，直到分开以前喜欢都没有上升至爱情。他说生我的时候疼得要命，只想出了产房就飞去中国一刀捅死向人杰，却在见到女儿的瞬间变得铠甲护身，什么都可以妥协。

九岁时我患水痘，对小孩子而言也不是什么大病，却很不巧赶上南东贤在的队打选拔赛，整个华南赛区到处跑落不了脚。  
那年我们在南京，俱乐部在龙潭。我没跟南东贤说，直接把病历拍照给老师请了假，一个人每天换了三班公交车去汤山打针。结果南东贤去学校找我，和老师大眼瞪小眼之后在电话里把我骂的狗血淋头，打车去医院。我借了根晾衣架顶着药瓶去疗养院门口等他，做好被吊起来打的心理准备，最后见南东贤神情疲惫，下了车一把抱起我，一直走到输液室。  
印象中他几乎不抱我，不会走路时放我自己乱爬，会走路了也只是在马路上会牵一下手。  
从镇上到医院还有大概一两公里的路，九岁的孩子当然不会轻到哪里去。  
我趴在南东贤身上，看马路两边的房子一颠一颠地倒退，突然间开始讨厌我那素未谋面的另一位父亲，挣扎着想让他放我下去自己走。

“向南。”  
“아빠……”  
“爸爸会学着当一位好父亲的。”

他已经做得很好了啊，连韩语都说的少。我四岁才来中国，根本不愿意学汉语，南东贤在家里都是同我讲汉语，后来除非他自己说，根本没有谁听得出这是外国人。  
虽然过了几年他又给我报了韩语班。

生活强迫他去“爱”。  
一位单身Omega在异国独自抚养一个孩子长大，单单是听着就知道有多困难。  
网上随便搜一下，很容易就能找到他以直播为工作的那两年的直播录屏——冠军辅助，这点人气还是有的。  
排位间隙他会关了摄像头喊我过去检查作业，今天认了几个新的字，会不会写，是什么意思，算术题有没有写对，错了要罚抄，接着布置新的任务，他rank我就去旁边的桌子上写，如此重复。  
说来简单，真正看录像就能发现我那时到底有多闹腾，有时得不到回应会尖叫，甚至会莫名其妙关掉接线板还拔网线。弹幕全是嘲讽，骂人话不堪入目，南东贤还要好脾气地去道歉，光听声音都能想象他到底有多低声下气。

当然我也能够看到他当选手时的视频，他退役时有粉丝做了一个很长的剪辑，一半是比赛高光，一半是选手真人。用我贫乏的话语只能说，我觉得那时的南东贤真像穿白衬衣的少年郎，软软的，一闪一闪在发光。  
也有野辅向剪辑，看得出来他们压根没想要藏着掖着，看镜头对着自己，向人杰直接拉住南东贤要去亲他。  
所以他们俩为什么要分开呢。  
所有的喜欢，在突然出现的新生命面前都脆弱的不堪一击。脱口而出的爱本身就是个笑话。

[4]

进入中学前我第一次见到向人杰本人。

在上海你想考一个好学校简直比登天还困难，爷爷奶奶在说让我回韩国上学，南东贤态度坚决地拒绝了这件事。  
没有条件用钱买，考还是可以的，只是我不争气，考不到靠前的名次，显然南东贤也找不到关系。  
之前的六年我们几乎把全中国跑了一遍，因为南东贤任职于不同俱乐部而不停地搬家。我以为我会留在重庆上初中，结果那年冬天南东贤签了WE，过完寒假我去上海，马不停蹄地参加各种初中的招生考试。  
南东贤说考完了让我在学校附近找个全家之类的便利店坐着等他来接我，“敢去网吧你就死了”。于是我端着餐盒往嘴里塞饭，南东贤坐旁边等我吃完，抬头看见向人杰站在玻璃外面，我倒不至于喷饭，南东贤可能已经灵魂升天。

他以怎样的心态签WE我不知道，我只清楚WE有向人杰。他们现在每天低头不见抬头见，我见到向人杰只是迟早的问题。  
“爱”可能就是明知故犯。  
依他们俩的尿性绝对在之前的各种比赛里都见过面握过手，向人杰去休息室吸烟区厕所战队大巴等各种地方堵人，南东贤心一软就GG——过程和理由我都帮他们想好了——然后旧情复燃A未婚O未嫁，指不定哪天突然冒出来两个红本子闪瞎我的眼。  
孩子都活蹦乱跳到了要早恋的年纪，周围人都说，啊，你们要相爱的，听着听着就自我催眠，觉得“啊，确实是爱了这么多年”。

所以我放下便当伸手去掀南东贤的毛衣领子，见到平整的皮肤后松了口气，继续吃饭。  
无视掉这个与当众耍流氓性质相同的行为。我，Beta，闻不出信息素，最简单的方法便是直接看我爸后颈上有没有多出什么东西，毕竟十年前他就洗了标记。

——有与没有，有什么区别吗。若是向人杰忍得住那连临时标记都可以不存在，若是真的有，也是南东贤愿意。我还姓向呢。  
那些“周围人”中甚至包含了我。

在不懂事的年纪里我当然问过南东贤“为什么我只有一个爸爸”这种问题，他的回答是“我们分开了，不合适”。  
从没有概念只会哭闹到怨恨他们为什么分开，再到后来的无所谓，我差不多是想通了，别的单亲家庭的小孩那是他们父母离婚了，我连单亲家庭都算不上，没有任何人或事证明他们曾经有过一个家庭。  
生活已经很不易，不要想不开钻牛角尖给自己添堵。有空自怨自艾，不如韩服排位，怨天尤人只会浪费时间，并不能改变什么，甚至可能影响心情导致连跪掉分。

后来我收到了录取通知书，一个还算不错的学校，没那么好但也不差。南东贤没隐瞒什么，我的考试成绩还算过得去，别人该有的证书拿过的奖项我也不差，然后通过俱乐部找的游戏方管理层再找到谁，七拐八拐算是和学校那边搭上了关系。  
向人杰请那边的人吃饭，酒喝到吐。  
在此之前我本来是打算去上一所自己考上的很普通的中学，或是再去镇江之类的城市考学，之前在龙潭，离镇江比离南京市区近。韩国籍也就只有这点好处了，没什么户口本一说。万一当时他们真的去登记结婚，可能我就要在湖南长大。  
也许还是上海？大人在那里上了多少年班交了多少年社保，子女可以在当地就学？无论哪种情况，这个孩子，就不是完完全全只属于南东贤一人的了。

我突然开始怨恨自己的不争气，如果少玩点游戏，成绩再好一点，就不会需要向人杰帮忙，以至于南东贤还觉得欠他人情。也就是在这个时候开始理解，之前的十多年南东贤一个人带我，拒绝有关向人杰的一切，这是怎样一种心态。  
你看，我可以一个人过，把女儿养大，我和她都过得不错，不需要你来打扰。  
只是偶尔还是心软，累极了也会想，如果还在一起会是个什么样子。以为时间可以抹平一切，连洗标记时留下的疤痕都淡得与肤色无异，最后才发觉，真的喜欢也好，自以为是也罢，并无恨意、还能平静生活的情况下，若是“喜欢”仍然存在，那就随它去喜欢吧。

那天天气很好，我坐在那里继续吃东西，因为还没到饭店全家里几乎没人。  
向人杰进来把手里提的袋子放桌子上，看了眼南东贤发现他在看手机，压根不想理他，就讪讪地坐在他旁边，把袋子往我这边推了推。  
“手工酸奶，草莓的……不知道你还爱不爱喝……”  
他笑得很局促，说了一半还要去瞟一眼南东贤，手指扣着桌子。  
“南南——”  
“감사합니다”  
我伸着脖子看了眼酸奶，只看包装就知道是贵到打死我都不会买的那种。天空是干净的脆玻璃板蓝色，明朗得让人想流泪。继而扭头去看向人杰，对上他的目光。  
“아버지”

南东贤打掉向人杰伸出的手，也许他是想要摸一下我的头。

[5]

比起家长，向人杰更向是一位朋友。  
而且是不受欢迎的恶友。

南东贤单身十来年，尽管我是个拖油瓶，从我上学之后他还算过得自由，每到一座新的城市，我们都会尽量抽时间把城里的各个景点乃至周边城区都玩一遍。  
我始终认为按照后来几年他对向人杰的态度，去WE是一个劳民伤财的决定。那时并非没有其他赛区的俱乐部邀请，包括LCK。他要是回韩国，我说不定能成为什么釜山第一卡尔玛，成为职业选手，走上人生巅峰。现在又不是没有女生打职业，只是比较少。  
并且即便他去了WE，除开我见到向人杰，也没有发生什么，还多了一双眼睛无时无刻不盯着他。

暑假我回釜山，成功地把两个小号打到钻三。为了避免被发现不敢继续排，虽然有一天排到了向人杰，打完后他加我好友后发消息问刚才的锤石是不是你。  
“眼位和出装顺序跟你爸一样，一眼就看出来了。”  
“plz dont tell benㅠㅠ”  
半天没人回复我就继续排了，晚上南东贤打电话说订好了后天的机票，赶紧滚回来。

……不知道还能说向人杰什么。看在第二天我们双排一整天上分如饮水直冲王者的份上这件事就过去了。  
亏我还专门说回韩国给你们留二人世界，万一一个假期回去发现我要当姐姐了，岂不是大家都nice。

小孩的思维就是很简单。  
或许我那么快就接受向人杰会让南东贤觉得很不爽，不是“自己辛辛苦苦养的白菜被猪拱了”，也是“自己辛辛苦苦养熟的白菜要跟别人一起分着吃”。看见我从向人杰车上下来，南东贤整张脸都要扭曲了。  
照平日的习惯我下了飞机就会自己坐地铁回家，没想到向人杰居然会去接我，然后开车回基地。  
他跑下楼，冲到门口把我扯到一旁，大声训斥“有没有告诉过你不要跟任何除了爸爸以外的人走”。  
说的是中文。通常我被骂他都是说韩语。接着被拎起衬衣后领转了个身面对一脸尴尬的向人杰，“说谢谢了吗？”  
“……谢谢您。”

“向南。”  
“……”  
“你是女生。别让别人说你没家教。”

向人杰被腔得瞪大了眼睛。“东贤，南南还小——”  
“抱歉。”  
南东贤看向他，面无表情。“我们家的事，见笑了。”

简直就是在啪啪啪打向人杰的脸。  
我跑去把包从向人杰手里拽下来，回头对南东贤说我现在回家。

八月初的上海，下午正是太阳最毒的点。向人杰的手背冰凉。  
小区里蝉鸣刺耳，隐约听见南东贤说到家发个消息，我点头后抱着包就跑，一点都不愿意参与他们的战争，即便事情因我而起。即便如此还是听见南东贤说，想吵架，季后赛结束了再吵。  
“孰轻孰重我还是分得清的。”  
——这个是真的，我从来只在他们的直播时间去过俱乐部找南东贤，进了训练室就不准说话。

那天的蝉声是真的响，就像一个巨大的笼盖将人扣在其中。我一直往外跑，到小区门口借了单车顶着大太阳一路飙车到地铁口，汗流浃背。  
在出站口看见向人杰时我还是挺高兴的。我早就习惯一个人上学放学、乘火车飞机，突然有人来接你，并且他是你的父亲，满足了“有人在等着接我”这个迟到多年的愿望。

烦死个人，南东贤咋就要回WE。

——孰轻孰重我还是分得清的。  
我出生之前发生了什么，百度一下也差不多能知道个大概。Condi选手被禁赛、Ben选手突然退役。矛盾集中在南东贤身体中那个新生命上。  
至于出生之后，南东贤去洗掉标记，就等同于摘掉Omega腺体。像被凯南电过一样，我坐在地铁上手指颤抖着打字，搜索洗掉标记会对Omega有什么影响。  
——丧失生育能力。

苯基乙胺使人坠入爱河，多巴胺传递亢奋和欢愉的信息，去甲肾上腺素让恋爱的人产生怦然心动的感觉，内啡肽能够使恋人双方持久快乐，脑下垂体后叶荷尔蒙是控制爱情忠诚度的关键激素。  
我什么都不愿意去想。  
可能南东贤退役到我出生的这段时间中也是什么都不思考，只想着要让孩子顺利来到人世。

曾经在我得知当时我的父亲们面临两个选择，拿掉孩子但很大可能性之后都不会再有孩子，和该受处罚的受处罚该退役的退役，另一位父亲选择了后者时，我问南东贤，因为您觉得他做错了，所以才要分开的吗。  
“他是有错，我也有错。但你都上学了，说这些并没有用。”  
“那您原谅他了吗？”  
“哪来的原谅一说啊……”

根本是从来就没原谅过，也不需要去原谅吧。  
各人有个人的生活，在家庭不错的条件下，南东贤必然选择最好的一份工作。轻与重，他当然分得清。

[6]

学校有个电竞社。很烦人，一心想喊我加入。  
听起来真像什么日番里的剧情。我拒绝加入的理由也十分中二：再打游戏我爸就要打断我的腿，以及你们都不打韩服，渣渣。  
这些事不能对南东贤说，自打上初中，只要提到游戏相关，他都没有好脸色。但向人杰爱听。不管我说什么，他都会很开心。

午饭在学校吃，也会有家长送饭。周一周二的中午向人杰会提着保温袋穿越大半个上海，站在学校外面透过围栏把饭盒塞进来。  
讲道理我跟他一点都不熟。只能大眼瞪小眼，我默默吃饭，他拿着手机看也不是不看也不是，尴尬地扯几句不咸不淡的话。例如上周谁赢了，有什么精彩操作，基地小狗又偷吃猫粮。  
我觉得我们之间可以讲的只有南东贤，但这是敏感话题，提起来两个人都尴尬。作为家长向人杰还能跟我谈一下学习，可他不知道看了什么莫名其妙的《如何与青春期孩子相处》之类的书，觉得一提学习我就会爆炸，然后跟南东贤说向人杰每周还来找我。  
——怎么可能。说了那你们俩都爆炸，连带着我都要被波及。南东贤和我之间，向人杰也是敏感话题。

偶尔他会被其他送饭家长认出来，特别激动地跑过来想要签名，都跑到面前了才意识到在孩子面前未免过于失态。向人杰瞄一眼围栏里面，我就放下筷子站起来喊“叔叔/阿姨好”，听他们尬聊一会儿“我年轻的时候特别喜欢你”“我从s2开始就是60E了”。  
有时我还要承担接过粉丝手机给他们俩拍合照这个任务。等人走后向人杰就眼巴巴地看着我，直到我说放心不会告诉南东贤。  
我告不告诉又没有用，你只能祈祷粉丝不要把照片发到网上。小姐姐成为老姐姐后战斗力依然不减当年。小哥哥……小哥哥都是锅吧的传说。  
但通常发生这种事情之后，向人杰再来送饭，还会带点其他的零食酸奶或者其他小玩意。在收到第五顶提莫的帽子和第八只限量版帕提斯后他终于良心发现带了一个库奇的帽子……直到某天柯昌宇更新动态抱怨他家小公主只知道买好看的进口文具，下一周向人杰提了额外的两个大袋子让我有种他可能想搬空无印良品的错觉。  
MUJI总比Line Friends和Hello Kitty强，南东贤那几位老队友家小魔头们的审美我欣赏不来。还好他更不知道IG的某个小姑娘喜欢lo裙。

我小心翼翼地问南东贤，向人杰给的这些东西收还是不收，然后像他展示了那一摞帽子，南东贤表现得像差点要背过气去。  
“一堆绿帽子！？”  
GG  
“不还有飞机的帽子！还有，本子笔什么的文具，都在学校……带回来的只有这些大一点的……”  
“小崽子，收下之后再来问能不能收？”  
“我的我的……”

南东贤沉默了一会儿，问你上次考试年段排多少，听见一个还算满意的数字，又拿了只帕提斯起来玩。  
“我那里有个菲兹，你要吗？”  
“啊？”  
“周六晚上我们去逛街？给你绑定手机支付的那张卡里还有钱吗？”  
“还有的……周六要上英语，四点下课……我去正大找您？”

最后那场比赛每一把都是膀胱局，一直到快九点才结束。  
中间我给南东贤发消息说不然我先回去吧，走到电梯口发现向人杰气喘吁吁地追上来塞给我一张卡，“就在正大逛逛吧，看中了就买，密码你生日。”  
他喘着气，扫了扫四周，伸着手最终也没有落到我头上。装作若无其事的样子插进口袋，抬头看了下电梯显示板。  
“别跟你爸说。”  
“……谢谢您。”  
“想说韩语也可以。”  
“？”  
“我也过了TOPIK六级啊。”  
“……Ben教练，HSK也是六级。”

所有没有来得及付出的感情，都将汹涌澎湃，淹没所有人。  
我站在电梯轿厢里看门渐渐合上，外面的灯光都化成一道缝。从三楼下去穿越很长的商场对角线，随人流一起乘手扶电梯下到天桥上。难得空气质量不错，外滩上能看见隐约的星光。

想起来那天南东贤牵着我走在这座天桥上，八年后我又站在这里，回忆那时夕阳湮没于暮色，好像要把大地拥过去，虽然黯淡，却比夜空下的任何一样东西都明亮清晰。  
我的爸爸现在开始注重女儿的成绩和自己的事业，另一位父亲则开始成为溺爱孩子的家长，唯独不能否认的是，他们都在努力演好自己的角色。

我想，爱与不爱，是不是真的爱，有什么关系呢。

[7]

加回南东贤的各种联系方式之后，向人杰像一个变态一样要把所有的动态都看一遍。估计大多数他都看过——总有那么些好事者会给他发，或是他死皮赖脸找别人要截图。  
微博是个好东西，我还能顺着蛛丝马迹找到向人杰的小号，看他这么多年的转发，起初还有队友的表情包，后来就几乎全是南东贤。向人杰视奸南东贤的同时我也在视奸他的社交平台。

这是一种十分微妙的感觉，明知道查看的对象是你的父亲，但你怎样看，都像是在看陌生人的故事。  
南东贤很宠粉，中文学得快，喜欢基地里的狗（现在这只狗的儿子还在基地里活蹦乱跳，有时候会让我产生南东贤喜欢它大于喜欢我的想法），天天被向人杰喊去一起吸烟（有我之后他就戒掉了，但向人杰现在还是偶尔来两根），野辅双游不要太爽（所以也要把这个教给我？），超级无敌可爱软萌。  
只看WE官博发的照片，不论行为举动还是长相，就觉得南东贤完全还是一个小孩子，即便他算岁数很大的选手，有条件就爱把自己挂在打野或AD身上，后来还喜欢逗中单玩。  
我在这些存留下的影像中窥视我的父亲们，作为知晓后来日子里故事的知情者一样为他们逝去的青春唏嘘。

哦，说到AD。陈圣俊与南东贤关系很好。  
他们这种选手对LPL总是有着奇特的感情，陈圣俊退役后回去服兵役，接着就回来当了分析师，一路到主教练。现在南东贤可以把当年受过的嘲笑全部还给陈圣俊：天道好轮回，终于有一天你也成了家庭煮夫，带孩子洗衣做饭，就直播一会儿赚点零花钱。  
但显然陈圣俊乐在其中。他注定要被苏汉伟奴隶一辈子。

各人有各人的活法不是吗。  
站在南东贤的角度，当年因为向人杰他才突然退役，接着要被我折磨多少年，现在我不太需要人管，他自然可以重新把重心放回工作上。反观向人杰，也确实佩服他在南东贤屁股后面追着跑了这么多年，是不是洁身自好暂且不谈，总之没有真正再谈过恋爱也没折腾出人命来，现在一天至少见到南东贤十五个小时，一年了也没见过什么好脸色，没骂南东贤只知道吊胃口、渣男就不错。

我是真的搞不懂南东贤到底在想什么了。不喜欢向人杰我是不相信的，但要说喜欢……  
还是做一个小孩子吧。  
小孩子记不住事，无法正确明辨是非。年幼是无知与不承担责任的借口，能够理所当然地遗忘。  
陈圣俊来上海我们就一起出去吃顿饭，菜还没上就能被塞得满口狗粮。苏汉伟打电话抱怨某些事情，我都听得出他只是想陈圣俊了要骂几句撒个娇。  
向人杰就望着南东贤，像等投食的小狗一样眼巴巴地，南东贤端着茶杯玩手机，眼睛都不抬。如果可以他还想把耳朵堵住，不是嫉妒，只有单纯的羡慕与慨叹。  
以前他遇到比这还困难的事情，能给谁诉苦？  
因此我只用想一想小时候见过的在南东贤眼眶里打转却始终不流出来的液体，立刻就能与他统一战线完全无视向人杰。

年幼是我的理由，就像那时仓促的退役与分别。

大人总认为孩子记不住事。  
六岁前完成分化，拿到检查报告的那天夜里我突然醒来，转身发现南东贤在流泪。  
我开了灯把他摇醒，问是不是在做噩梦。  
他的面容很平静，说刚才梦到张开嘴巴牙齿一颗颗全部脱落，梦里眼泪怎么都止不住，告诉自己赶紧醒过来，却又睁不开眼睛。  
“我们南南长大了啊。”  
他伸手去拿了放在床头柜上的报告单。

Beta。  
最普通的Beta。AO结合的后代，也不一定都是Alpha或Omega，会有一部分Beta，只是数量较少。  
“爸爸梦见自己老了，头发都是白色，牙齿也掉光了……一个人在阳台上坐着……”他抱着被子呆呆地坐在那里，十指交叉，仍然在流泪，“还好你是Beta，太好了……”  
我没说话。只是有点难过。

南东贤可能是怕他的女儿成长为那种女孩，双亲一方缺席，另一方略有偏执，多多少少不近人情。长大后，感情状态类似，或者反复轮回，有不堪的爱情，旁人无法理解，但只要有一点暖一点希望，她们都要。  
他最担心的可能是我会成为与他一样的Omega，在出身上无法享有一个完整的家庭，后来又悲哀地承受身体差异。  
万幸没有。

[8]

初中三年级的春天，看在还算靠谱的成绩和乱七八糟一堆证书的份上我拿到了自主招生名额，然后卡着分数线拿到了录取通知书，这样一来中考考成什么样子都无所谓。  
年级里也有和我情况相同的人，都跑出去旅游或者学雅思托福。我没有去上早自习，在餐桌上很小心地问了一下我们能不能一起回韩国，反正WE接下来没有比赛，已经放假。  
当然并没有抱有太大的希望。我想比起回去也许南东贤会说你不考虑一下也开始学雅思吗。  
然而他点头了。我差点被蛋黄噎死。

活久见。南东贤居然会同意我在非放假时间不学习。  
接着我就甩下筷子欢天喜地地去收拾行李，南东贤靠在卧室门口，在最后把桌子上的两本雅思指导书扔到还没合起的箱子上。  
“你买的吗？”  
“……不是。”向人杰买的。

我坐在地上，并不敢抬头看他。桌子上还放了一只手表，也不是特别贵，学生戴还算有面子，按通货膨胀折算大概也就南东贤以前做两次头发的价。是向人杰给的，说见过我把它加到购物车里但后来又删掉了，那现在买了就当是考上高中的礼物。  
我用的南东贤的账号，但是你是什么时候知道密码的……呵呵。大人的情趣。  
本来他说想买一部手机，“有手机了你就不好好学习，买了手表你也没有借口要用手机看时间。”  
向人杰一脸“我真是太聪明了”“甜甜一定会夸我机智”的表情。

哦，甜甜。  
事实证明你的甜甜并不打算给他女儿换手机，也不打算买手表，并且认为你又在做溺爱小孩的事。

能听见手表盒子被打开的声音，接着南东贤叹了口气。  
我只能装作什么都不知道的样子，一边把书压进箱子一边低着头问，您买的哪一班机票，我一会儿直接买我自己的。

“已经买了你的了。”  
？  
我抬头看南东贤，他已经放下盒子走了。  
什么情况？

——情况就是，向人杰套了一个环颈枕在我脖子上，转身把我挤到旁边的位子上，拉了南东贤的手挨着他坐下。我两只手还插在口袋里，一脸茫然。  
就两个小时的飞机，要什么环颈枕啊，又不睡觉。我还专门拿了单词本放包里。  
诶不对，向人杰为什么会在这里？

将行李和人一起挪到对面，我盯着他们俩看了一会儿，听见旁边一个姐姐说，哇你爸爸们感情真好，好羡慕他们。然后又回头拧了她男朋友一下，说你看看人家，孩子都这么大了，我们才在一起一年你就不愿意牵我的手，天天就知道打游戏。  
……不好意思这是我这辈子第一次看见他们俩牵手，而且是我爸单方面被牵——南东贤红着脸，想甩开那只手但没成功，伸脚去踢向人杰，然而又失败了，反而被搂住肩膀。  
于是我和那个男生都笑得尴尬。

讲道理这要是放在以前，南东贤没直接一巴掌糊上去就算很给面子了，现在那个被搂住就顺势窝在向人杰怀里的人是谁我真的不认识，在我好好学习天天向上的这三年里到底发生了什么……

男生一边想让女朋友闭嘴，一边跟我尬笑，可能还是有些不服气，要看一眼对面两个大叔到底是什么情况。我拿了单词册看，余光瞥见大兄弟看了第一眼，没过一会儿又看了一下，又一阵子干脆直接站起来盯着他们。  
我只好放下本子抬头看他，再望向我的父亲们，南东贤靠在向人杰肩膀上玩手机，后者刚好也转头望向我这边。  
现在轮到女生跟我尬笑了，顺便想把她男朋友拽回椅子上，小声责怪他不礼貌的行为。

没想到男生直接跑过去，向人杰愣了一下，推了推南东贤。  
这小哥八成是认出来他们是谁了。  
后面发生什么可想而知，签名，合影。我还被叫过去，向人杰把手机给那男生请他帮忙给我们三人拍了合照。  
男生问能不能发微博，我原本想往我的位子走，顿了一下回头看见南东贤已经坐下，没有什么反应，向人杰点头应许，顺手把我的外套的帽子拉起来扣在原本的棒球帽外。  
“南南坐过来吧，马上也要登机了。”  
于是我又跑过去推箱子，用脚趾头想都知道那对情侣一定都在看我。

“父亲？”  
“嗯？”  
“您也要去釜山吗，和我们一起？”  
向人杰笑得像抢到了大龙。

成吧，我差不多知道发生了什么。  
虽然摊着单词本我却一个都看不进去。以前我还想过，我的名字是两位父亲的姓拼起来，如果还有弟弟妹妹，那应该叫什么，南向，或者向东西北？当然显然这个孩子不会出现，一切都是我的瞎想。可是在这种可以算作目前为止人生中最重要的事在当事人的默认中发生，我甚至没有被告知我有了合法的双亲，就这样突然知道了这件事时，我没有任何想法。

果然嘛，生活就像是个笑话。

[9]

我读高中时南东贤不再当教练，开了一家韩料餐厅。  
没有搞懂这是什么操作。经营一家餐厅显然不比当教练轻松，然而家长的决定我没有什么理由去干涉或质疑，即便是有什么想法，做这些也都是无用功。  
WE的人经常过来，几乎已经快成了每次赛后的固定聚餐地点。  
Ben与Condi的婚事大家都知道，不需要保密，却也没有大张旗鼓地公开宣传——按照WE的习惯，结婚这么大的事情值得微博连续刷屏十几条，而在这个漫长的休赛期中，对此只字未提。

有些事情我不敢问南东贤，心里还是好奇，就装作不经意的样子对向人杰提起，比如在釜山你们发生了什么，为什么现在您还是没有我家钥匙。  
向人杰一副“爸爸抢过的龙比你吃过的饭还多早就知道你想问什么”的表情，又半天说不出来什么所以然，在我翻完白眼鄙视他后凑到南东贤面前，搂着他亲一口。  
还只能亲脸，然后赶紧闪现保命。  
您现在还没有我家钥匙，但还是很经常在这里过夜，这算什么，老年人们的情趣吗。

向人杰交闪走人，南东贤原地回城，回城特效是摸着脸露出散发着恋爱酸臭味的微笑。  
呵呵:)

机场遇见的男生发了合照后，这条微博被疯狂转发，无数ID诈尸，哭着叫“我的cp又活过来了”。顺着转发逐条看下去，除开大哭的表情，也不乏有“阴谋论”，话说得难听。  
尽管“阴谋论”们并没有说错，未婚先孕，不负责任什么的，我敢保证南东贤看过这些转发，即便是真相也会恼火，倒霉的是向人杰，原本想借他人之手秀个恩爱，不料引火上身。

好在有一点，曾经他们当队友时关系多么好，大家都看在眼里，遍地都是各种撒狗粮的视频照片。  
回家的公车上我刷微博，看他们隔空互撕，感叹一句果然小姐姐变成老阿姨后战斗力还是一如既往的强，以及这么久过去他们居然还能把当年的微博翻出来，原本我是无聊又好奇想去吃瓜，最后吃到的全是狗粮，甜得发腻。

撕逼止于向人杰发完结婚证照片。  
上课时后桌的女生戳了我一下，“看微博。”  
打开微博就看见了那两个本，向人杰还艾特了南东贤。  
然后我把手机扔回书包里，一时语塞。

“你爸怎么了啊，结婚的时候不发。”  
后桌妹子还在问，我也不知道回答什么，只能胡乱点点头，听她说她妈妈一定高兴疯了。  
两个本上只露出了姓名，向人杰还没完全失了智把登记照一起放出来，不然一看就知道是最近才拍的。

有些事情是无法弥补的，不去碰到还好，一旦开始补救，漏洞只会越来越大。像做实验烧锡条时一样，熔化的锡积得再多，电烙铁放上去想用周围的料将中间补平，最后却点出一个洞。一腔真心热情去弥补什么，反而烧得好不容易长起的伤口鲜血直流。  
从出生到现在的这十几年，我看着南东贤的伤口怎样渐渐愈合，结痂，生出新肉，同时也知道这新长出来的组织有多么不堪一击。  
向人杰认为的现在是名正言顺正大光明说这是我老婆孩子，南东贤想的则是多一事不如少一事私事没必要大庭广众之下刻意公开。不论谁在理，总有人嚼舌头，更何况当年的是确实可笑，这么多年过去，没必要再公之于众。

夜里我起来倒水。房子小，电脑桌就在客厅里，我眯着眼看了一会儿，一个屏幕上是召唤师峡谷，估计是在复盘或者ob，另一个开着Word。南东贤伸手去指什么，向人杰就开始打字，键盘声音很轻。两个人还披着同一床毯子。  
听见兑水的声音，向人杰转头愣了一下，略有局促地问了一句是不是吵到你了，伸手就要去关掉台灯。

“没，口渴就醒了。”  
“大半夜你别喝冷水！”他站起来，把毯子在南东贤面前绕过裹了一圈，“嘴巴干吗？经常口渴吗，是不是胃火大？”  
我只好去把水壶提来，揭开盖子感受到热气。  
大冬天短袖裤衩人字拖的网瘾少年早就不见，我倒完水，向人杰接过壶给南东贤的杯子里也加满。  
“好好睡，少吃零食，上火。”然后对南东贤说，你也是，这么大的人还要别人说了才知道喝一口水。  
他再回去的时候去扯南东贤的毯子，结果失败了，南东贤仰头翻了个白眼，还没回神就被亲了一下，压在毯子上的手自然松开。

这样也挺好的。  
向人杰升职后不当教练但还在WE，南东贤就不可能去其他俱乐部任职，合同到期有更合适的教练人选，便也开始新工作。偶尔一起看看比赛，讨论下问题，发挥一下余热。  
喜不喜欢，爱不爱，没什么必要去想。无论何时都有牛角尖能够去钻，何必给自己找不愉快。日子是他们在过，他们想得开就好。  
至少我是无时无地无刻不在被喂狗粮。

祝向人杰一辈子都拿不到我家钥匙。  
反正南东贤会一直给他开门。


End file.
